The present invention relates to retaining clips and in particular to retaining clips used to secure devices such as electrical connectors mounted through an aperture in the casing of a computer including servers or other electronic device.
In order to hold electrical connectors, such as data connectors, in position in an aperture in the casing of a computer it is well known to use pairs of c-shaped clips that abut the surface of the casing and engage either end of that portion of the electrical connector that projects beyond the aperture. U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,206 describes an alternative retaining clip which is illustrated in combination with a conventional electrical connector in FIG. 1. The retaining clip comprises a single planar element 1 having an aperture 2 for receiving the free end of an electrical connector 3 and locking tabs 4, 5. The locking tabs 4, 5 are arranged to engage with detent surfaces provided on the electrical connector by means of a sliding movement in the direction of arrow A.